MovieMakers
MovieMakers is an Eddisode made in April 20, 2009. It features Edd, Tom, and Matt attempting to make a movie. Plot The story begins with Tom walking down a street and seeing a video camera in a store's window with a sign saying "Make Your own Movies!" He then runs around the area in circles carrying the new video camera and its equipment until Edd spots him and asks what he's doing. This causes Tom to stop in mid-air and excitedly tell Edd that he just bought a new camera. Edd asks how much it cost Tom, but Tom says that the price is not important and explains that the camera will change their lives forever. Edd asks again how much it cost, and Tom says it cost all of their savings, but explains that it will pay for itself in time. They then record Matt running into a vending machine and getting free chocolate. He gets the chocolate but then the machine falls over and nearly flattens him. Matt sighs in relief but it flips over again randomly squishing him. Edd then asks how this will get them money.Tom uploads the video to YouTube and waits for the "fame-I mean, money." The only view they get is from a CEO from the internet who runs to tell everyone that what Matt has done is the most important discovery since air. Unfortunately, he trips over a wire and blows himself and the internet building up. This disables the internet so Edd decides to make a proper movie. Tom says that he will write the script, Edd will find props, Matt will do special effects, and Shoe will find them a star. Tom came up with an idea for a movie called Space Cats after talking to his brain and rejecting 3 other ideas (Which all included Space Cats as a subplot). Meanwhile, Edd and Matt are getting special effects and props ready. Shoe is auditioning several people for one of the starring roles, making one cry like a girl and another just seem sad. Finally he chooses the next person, a girl (Laurel) who is wearing pink shoes with red hearts. Presumably, Shoe picks her because "he" is in love with her sneakers. Next, Edd asks why Laurel got the part. Tom states that she would add some well-needed sex appeal. Matt says "What about my DVD?" and holds up a DVD case that says "Matt on Matt Action". The others stare at him in shock. They film the movie, burn it in the microwave, and settle down to watch it. Laurel says that she thinks they're a great team, when suddenly Shoe comes flying out of nowhere, knocking her out and putting her facedown on the floor in a pool of blood. He drags her away to have sex with her shoes. Meanwhile the others watch the film. After it is over, they comment on which parts they liked best, as Laurel is dragged down the hallways, trailing blood. The boys believe the film to be "brilliant", despite its laughable quality in terms of acting, editing, and effects. The boys somehow distribute the movie to theaters, hoping for it to be a hit. Tom remarks that even if they don't, it's "not the end of the world". Unfortunately, after the movie airs publicly,it was ironically the end of the world. The boys emerge from the theater to find London in complete chaos, as the city is reduced to a raging inferno and panicked citizens shouting, "It's the end of the world!" Another survivor screams "That movie was terrible!", the film apparently having been so bad that it caused global destruction. Tom then remarks, "See? This is why you guys should never listen to me", and the credits roll. After the credits, Edd spots Shoe in the bedroom apparently having sex with Laurel's shoes, much to his shock. Trivia *This is the first full Eddsworld episode to be produced in widescreen. *The title of this episode is a parody of Windows Movie Maker, a program packaged with Microsoft Windows. *The video Tom made within the flash and posted on Youtube (Matt getting crushed by the vending machine) inspired many fans to post the individual clip from that episode to the real YouTube. *When Edd states the the movie is "Brilliant!", the subtitles flash "Terrible!" *When Tom is writing the script, you can see a checkered pattern tie on the lamp, which is owned by Tom in real life. *Below the numbers of the microwave, it says "WTF". *The poster next to Tom's camera says "Battle Royale with Cheese". *Shoe's mug says "Don't Mug Me". *Various signs in the park read "Keep off the grass, it has feelings too" and "Book Depository Hill". *On the conveyor belt in the sandwich factory, there is a severed arm. *When the video is posted on YouTube, the description is: LOLL GINGER MATT GETS CRUSHED BY A VENDING MACHINE AND WHOOPS I RUINED THE PLOT IN ONE SENTENCE. *When Tom sees the camera, Essy passes by. *In the costume department, the four costumes are... **a coat **a chicken suit **a fish suit **an army suit *In the costume department, Edd can be seen wearing a red fez while standing next to a brown coat. This is a reference to the eleventh doctor in the Doctor Who series. *In the scene where Tom is running in circle, on the wall, it says "@ould". *When Tom said looks like we have everything we need. The everything on the subtitles spelled'' everytighn.'' *On the "Choco" vending machine, the options are labelled "Yum, Yum, Yum, Yuk, Yum" *The sign for the military base says, "Top Secret Military Base ...Well it was..." *Matt's checklist says... **'Sound Effects' **'Exploding Pineapple' **'Pirowtechniks Pyrotechnics' **'Falling Dummies' **'Laser Bees' *Matt's DVD has an advisory warning that says "NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE EVER". *The clapboard says 'No way hosay'. *When Edd steals a tank from the military base, Paul is guarding from the stand, wearing the same clothes he wore in Moving Targets. *The tank's serial number is "CDT-01", the same as the one in Moving Targets. *The above two points suggest that the base Edd steals the tank from is the same one featured in Moving Targets. *At the end of, the movie theatre is called "Conviniently-placed Cinema" Conveniently is spelled wrong. *The "Conviniently-placed Cinema" is placed right next to the Big Ben Tower. *Right after they finished watching the film, Edd can be seen wearing a white shirt that says "SMEG HEAD". This is a reference to Red Dwarf, where the word "smeg" is used as a substitute for swear words. *On the YouTube page of Matt's video, the url and the embed code are: "http://if.you.readthis.you/are?/lame794809340934..." and "http://no.seriously.you/are/lamer/than/lameboy781..." *On the YouTube page, the related videos are... **"Something about machines" by username **"And now for something completely different" by ThatsWhatSheSaid **"Camwhore Diaries" *There are three notes in Harry's office, A green note that says: "Harry isn't happy?", A pink note that says: "Newgrounds" and a yellow note with random scribbles on it. *The Space Shuttle's name is "CCC P" *The DVD player's company is "PHONY", which is a parody of Sony. *The label on the DVD is SPACE CATS special edition. *There's a console named "Skie", which is a parody of the Sky Broadcasting Group . *Under the DVD player and next to it there is a DVD named "NOT PORN". *Several real UK store chains are parodied in the film. **Woolworths (Worthless) **WHSmiths (WTFSmiths) **Marks and Spencer (Sharks and Spencer) *After Matt is crushed under the Choco machine, there is a shop behind Edd called BUYSTUFFHEREPLEASE. *The baby used by Matt for the alien death scream resembles Tommy from Rugrats. *This is the last episode of Eddsworld to contain subtitles. *When the CEO of the Internet discovers Tom's video, he is wearing a badge that says CEO. But when he stands up, the badge is missing. *When Edd, Tom, and Matt check the video's views, the number goes down. It is impossible to undo a view. *In the intro, while the main characters are being introduced, there is someone right between Tom and Matt in the film. He has a square head with a smile, and has no hair, but has two bumps on the top of his head. There is also another weird person above Matt, which isn't clearly visible in the video. *There is an upside down picture of Paul behind Tom when Tom, Edd, and Matt while they're splitting up the parts. *The conviniently placed cinema might have been a running gag from Zombeh Attack 3, where Matt lands on some cheese in a pan that says, "conviniently-placed cheese". *At the end of Fan Service, a poster for MovieMakers is behind the real Edd. There's also a poster for WTFuture. *The CEO may have said it was a more important discovery since air, as he may have wanted to get free chocolate from a vending machine. *There were actually two appearences from Paul in this episode. **The first being as a picture when Edd, Tom and Matt are discussing about their film, but it is upside down. **The second being when Edd goes to get a tank from the military base. *When the brain says "And now he's gotta find a way to SPACE CATS", the subtitles read "Now he's gotta find a way to read these before". *The comments on the Youtube video say... **'PivotRGPTL' (5 minutes ago) "First" **'TypingIsJokes' (10 minutes ago) "Second" *The name of their Youtube channel is SomethingRandom98. *This is the first and only apperance of Shoe. *According to the video WE MADE A GAME (around the 0:47 mark), Tom wrote MovieMakers. *According to the Eddsworld Documentary, Laurel was a short-lived attempt to replace Tord. Gallery Watch the Video Here *Newgrounds *YouTube *Albinoblacksheep Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode